


The Flower & the Flame🥀🔥

by SimpleSunset (orphan_account)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimpleSunset
Summary: Young Mai(Persephone)wants to try a new look, that she feels expressive herself more, but her mom Michi (Demeter) doesn’t share the same enthusiasm towards her daughter's new look.
Relationships: Mai & Michi (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	The Flower & the Flame🥀🔥

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the myth of hades and persephone, but instead I swapped them out for mai and zuko and swapped the rest of the characters as well. There are still elements from avatar, like characters personalities, names, nations and other stuff too.I will be using the characters' actual names opposed to the Greek god their bases off of in the story. Please Note that this is just a test piece to see how creative I can be with this idea nad to see if people want to see more of it.Also note that things like the title and a bit of the story may change, also this story takes place when Mai is just a kid, so she still shows some emotion and still sometimes tries to express herself. If I do end up continuing the story, it will be inspired a bit by the webtoon "Punderworld" by sigeel. It will still mostly be my original, but some elements will be inspired by it. I have techinaly already posted this on twitter, I originally wrote it through docs but the document was very sloppy so I'm transferring it over to archive.Anyway,Please Enjoy!

“ Isn’t today such a beautiful day today, lady Mai?” One of the flower nymphs said. “It looks just like every other day in the mortal realm” I replied. “And Everyday here is beautiful!” The flower nymph ty lee said while jumping. Since I could walk, my mom had the flower nymphs look after me, whenever she was too busy to look after me herself. At first I liked having them around, they were my only company besides my mom, since she didn’t let me hang out with other gods or goddesses, and we only interacted with mortals at ceremonies. But after a while I got really sick of them following me around everywhere, and doing everything for me. I’m not even allowed to go collect a plate of water by myself!

I asked my mom if she could ask them to stop following me around, and to let me do things by myself. She refused, saying something like“It’s too  _ dangerous  _ to go out there in the  _ big scary world _ all by myself,  _ especially  _ since I’m only 13” It’s ridiculous, I’m a teenager and I still have to be babysat by nymphs! Some of the nymphs aren’t even older than me, Ty lee was a whole year younger! It’s not even like I'm that close with the flower nymphs either, the only one I’m kinda close with is Ty lee, but that’s only because she was the one closest to my age.As I rested my head against the soft grassy field I noticed something in the distance something near the pond,could it be? I jumped up from my spot, and started running towards the pond. The nymphs hastily trying to chase after me.

“L-lady Mai, please don’t just run off like that you could have gotten yourself hurt!“ One of the nymphs was trying to say while catching their breath. “Look! They're fire lilies! Aren’t they beautiful?” I said while picking one.Fire lilies were a very rare flower, they only grow for a couple weeks every year, in the fields near the fire nation. There are 4 major groups in the mortal realm, Each worshipping and representing a different set of Gods and goddesses. All mortals worship every god and goddess, but each tribe represents a specific group of them.“They are really pretty, oh- they would look so good in your hair!” Ty lee said. My mom always had me wear flowers in my hair, saying since I’m the goddess of spring, I should represent my creations by wearing them in my hair.Usually I had Daisies or tulips, or some other common boring type of flower in my hair, today I had black eyed sunflowers braided into my hair.My mom was the one that picked the flowers out, as well as my outfit and basically everything else in my life.“Your right! I would look good in these. Can you guys help me replace the sunflowers in my hair with these instead?” I asked

“Of course! We would love too”! Ty lee said, as she and the other nymphs started to help me pick the flowers. I rarely ever showed interest in anything, and barely ever spoke to them, so I guess that’s why they were so enthusiastic.After we picked all the flowers we needed, the nymphs helped me remove the sunflowers and replace them with the fire liles.“So, how do I look?” I asked.I thought the fire liles worked much better with my ink black hair and light grey eyes. “You look Gorgeous!” Ty lee squealed before jumping up and hugging me. “Let’s go show your mom, I bet she’ll love it” She said as she grabbed my arm and started running towards the temple. The other nymphs following behind. I couldn’t wait to show my mom what me and the nymphs had done. 

Mom was in the fields helping to grow some wheat, alongside some nymphs who were helping harvest them.I let go of Ty lee's hand and ran to my mom.“Mom, Mom, look what me and the nymphs did!” I said while pointing towards my hair. My mom looked up from what she was doing to take a look at what I was talking about. A look of surprise came over her “What happened to your hair? Why are all those wild flowers in it? And What happened to the ones that we’re just in your hair?” She asked worryingly. “Me and the nymphs replaced the flowers that we’re in my hair with these new ones. Besides I like these ones better, I think they go with-” I tried to say. “Oh dear! What did I tell you about picking wild flowers?!” She scolded me. “But they're not wild-“ I tried to add“No buts!You know better than to go around picking wild flowers and putting them in your hair! What if some saw you, the  _ goddess of spring _ with wild flowers in her hair, looking like a mess!” She scoffed

“But I was just trying to-“I budged in, before being cut off again. “Young lady what did I tell you about talking back to me!” She scolded me again. “I-I-*sign*I’m sorry. I should have known better.” I said as I lowered my head.“It’s alright dear we all make mistakes, I  _ forgive _ you now run along and go take a bath and wash your hair. I’ll go tell the nymphs to go pick you some new flowers, how do some lovely daisies sound?.” She said while patting my head. “Daisies sound lovely. Thank you” I replied my head still lowered. Great daisies,  _ daisies _ just great. “Your welcome” she said while giving me a kiss on the check, then going to walk over to the nymphs. Ty Lee, who had been at the edge of the wheat field, who had overheard everything, spoke up.

“I’m so sorry-” She tried to say before I cut her off. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault she reacted like she did. If anything it’s my fault, I should have known she would act like that.” I said trying to comfort her. “ Look how about you go help the other nymphs with picking the daisies and I'll catch up with you guys later after my bath”she nodded slowly and left to go join the others. I slowly started to walk toward the temple. Removing the flowers from my hair as I walked.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mostly certain I will be continuing this story, but I still have to see if people want me to continue. If I do continue it, it will have multiple parts with multiple chapters in each part, also this short story probably won't end up being in it since it was just a test. But I'm still posting it cause I want you guys to get an idea of what mai(in this universe) childhood is like, since I mixed together both Mai and persephone's actual childhoods.You can follow my twitter account for updates @Simply_Sunset. If I do end up continuing this story the first real part will be uploaded the 7th or 8th.This was my first fanfic so it's pretty sloppy and messy, hopefully I can get better,if you have any constructive criticism or tips dm me on twitter.Anyway,I hope you Enjoyed!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
